Blog użytkownika:DipperPL/Sonic Heroes - recenzja
Recenzja Sonic Heroes jest następną grą o Sonicu, po genialnej serii Sonic Adventure, która imponowała szerokim wachlarzem postaci i trzymającą w napięciu fabułą. Ja miałem przyjemność zagrać w nią na moim Xboxie 360, który emuluje 212 gier z poprzednika, co za tym idzie, Sonic Heroes też. Czy gra uniosła presję, rzucaną przez blask sławy poprzedniczek? Ale zacznijmy od początku. Mamy 4 drużyny, które "przypadkiem" mają po trzech członków, które wykorzystują ten sam system (formacje Speed-Fly-Power). W każdej z nich jest pędziwiatr, czyli lider formacji Speed (Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Espio), ten latający reprezentujący formację Fly, który zwykle jest najsłabszy w drużynie (Tails, Rouge, Cream, Charmy) oraz "ten silny" czyli lider "Power'a" (Knuckles, Omega, Big i Vector). Drużyna Sonic'a odpowiada na wyzwanie Eggmana. Drużyna Shadow'a o mhrocznej nazwie Team Dark, połączyła się przypadkowo. Złodziejka Rouge, która przyleciała do opuszczonej bazy Eggmana znaleźć "skarb" spotyka hibernującego tam Shadow'a i zostawionego przez Eggmana w bazie robota Omegę. Tak z innej beczki, dlaczego Eggman właśnie jego pozostawił na pastwę losu? Jest najsilniejszym robotem, co dowodzi to że jednym ciosem, może unicestwić przeciętnego przeciwnika. Jakoś nie wierzę, żeby Eggman miał 300 IQ (moja teoria jest taka że jego maszyny są z klocków LEGO). Team Rose, to team złożony z najbardziej denerwujących postaci (Cream i Big), oprócz Amy. Tylko ona okazuje resztki logicznego myślenia i czasami grając, zastanawiałem się, jak ona wytrzymuje z tą bandą idiotów. Team Chaotix, ekhem Chaotix otrzymuje misje od tajemniczego jegomościa. Cieszy powrót tej drużyny, chociaż bez Mighty'ego, którego zawsze bardzo lubiłem. Dodano im osobowości, gdyż pierwszy i ostatni do czasu Sonic Heroes pojawili się w Knuckles' Chaotix z 1995. Espio to cichy i rozważny wojownik, Vector to prostolijny krokodyl, któremu do szczęścia wystarczy para słuchawek i pieniądze, a Charmy to urocza pszczółka, która jako jedyna z postaci o piskliwym głosie nie jest denerwująca. Gameplay ma się całkiem dobrze. Możemy w każdej chwili przełączyć między postaciami. Zagadki wydaja się łatwe, ale często w misjach Chaotixu, które polegają na zniszczeniu, zgaszeniu, zdobyciu określonej liczby czegoś tam, często gubiłem jedno coś, czy utknąłem w jednej misji bo, nie zauważyłem osłabionej ściany, która nadaje się do niszczenia. Elementy zręcznościowe też stoją na wysokim poziomie. Przykładowo, jedna część czyli parkour po duchach używając Homing Attacka spędziła mi sen z powiek na tydzień. Dysponujemy szeroką gamą ataków i ruchów, wszystko dopasowane do systemu drużynowego. Zamiast Spin Dasha, mamy Rocket Accel czyli grupowy Spin Dash, a zamiast szybowania... Triangle Dive, podczas którego postacie formują trójkąt i przyjmują pozę grupowego skakania ze spadochronem. Trochę szkoda, że nie można zagrać we dwóch trybu story. Byłoby fajnie, w koncu mamy trzy postacie. Oczywiście mamy tryb multiplayer, ale jest on rywalizacją dwóch graczy. Są to przyjemne mini-gry czyli np. Wyścig po Szmaragd Chaosu, Walka drużyn, konkurs w zbieraniu pierścieni itp. Szkoda, że Team Rose ma przymuszony samouczek. Przed rozpoczęciem, wita nas ON, najczystsze zło w najczystszej postaci. Nie możemy tego przewinąć. Gdy on mówi, stoimy w miejscu i wciskamy A, żeby przewinąć zdanie po zdaniu. Gdyby można było tego uniknąć... Oprawa audiowizualna stoi na dość dużym poziomie. Jak na tamte lata, gra o jeżu, którego animuje się trudniej niż gangstera z przedmieść miała dość dobrą oprawę graficzną. Podobały mi się efekty wiatru, typu, falujące kolce Knuckles'a, albo światło. Przykładowo, gdy za pomocą "Wzroku Leadera" spojrzymy na słońce, ekran stanie się bardzo jasny i nie dostrzeżemy niczego. Muzyka jest świetna, zawsze czekałem do ostatniej chwili na ekranie powitalnym by usłyszeć "SONIC HEROES! SONIC HEROES!". Następnym razem postanowiłem nie wciskać niczego na tym ekranie. Skończyło się to całą piosenką, z teledyskiem, który zapoznaje gracza z drużynami. Krótka część reprezentująca Team Sonic odświeża opening z Sonic CD, który różni się trójwymiarową grafiką i Tailsem i Knucklesem u boku niebieskiego bohatera. Piosenki wpadają w ucho i pasują do poziomów. Mamy wesołą muzyczkę na poziomach oceanicznych, techno na poziomie nowoczesnego miasta, dźwięki natury w dżungli, jeśli podczas grania, nie będziesz nucił ani jednej z tych piosenek, to prawdopodobnie padło ci na słuch. Mimo wszystko, w grze jest kilka glitchy, np. na poziomach Teamu Dark, bądź Sonic będziesz musiał przejść po pasie z pierścieni. Co z tego, że robiłeś wszystko tak jak kazała ci gra spadniesz w przepaść, bo tak. Podobnie ma się sprawa z railami czyli szynami do ślizgania. Na jednym poziomie, musiałem bezszelestnie dostać się na koniec poziomu i jedyną drogą była szyna. Wskoczyłem na nią, a moja postać wpadła w malowniczo zieloną przepaść. Niektóre postacie, jak Big mają dziwne głosy. W japońskiej wersji, ten kot brzmiał jak brzmieć powinien, a w angielskiej... uszy krwawiły gdy tylko otworzył paszczę... Podsumowując. W fandomie, co do Sonic Heroes panują podzielone zdania. Jedni uważają że to ostatnia dobra gra z Sonic'em aż do Sonic Generations, inni uważają że Sonic Heroes rozpoczęło tą niesławną serię. Ja jestem w grupie tych pierwszych. Sonic Heroes to dobra gra i jeśli jesteś fanem Sonic'a nie możesz w nią nie zagrać. Zwłaszcza że wyszła na PC, Xboxa, PlayStations 2, Gamecube'a i jest do pobrania w PlayStation Network. Podsumowanie Plusy * Nowy i oryginalny gameplay * Grafika * Muzyka * Dużo postaci do wyboru Minusy * Denerwujące głosy niektórych postaci * Dużo bugów Ocena końcowa * 8.7 - Sonic Heroes to świetna gra z małymi błędami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach